


But baby, i loved you first.

by purpleraindr0ps



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, Proceed with caution, and comment, because spoilers, but - Freeform, i tried okay, idek anymore, just read the fic, no idea how to tag this, please and thanks., plot-twist ahead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleraindr0ps/pseuds/purpleraindr0ps
Summary: "And if it's not too much to ask, could we try again."- he never gets to ask that question.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you'll enjoy reading this :3

They’re having their weekly catch-up over lunch at a quaint little café down the street from Yixing’s workplace. Just the two of them, Yixing and Baekhyun, the way it has always been. The way it has been for the past six months or so, ever since Baekhyun relocated to a neighbouring district, the duo deciding that emails and phone calls and skype sessions just weren’t cutting it. Face-to-face interaction was so much better, of course it was.

The both of them take turns travelling to where the other was, Baekhyun driving over in his red convertible or Yixing zipping down the roads on his prized motorbike.

And whilst Baekhyun doesn’t really mind making the trip down (he gets a few hours all to himself with the prospect of being in Yixing’s company for the next few), he definitely prefers it whenever Yixing comes over to ~~him~~ his side of the country. The older man never falls to turn up in an all-black _leather_ ensemble, ‘my biking uniform’ as Yixing calls it.

 

Zhang Yixing clad in leather. Really, is it even necessary for Baekhyun to say any more?

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“..so I told her that she wasn’t my cup of tea, and the next thing I knew, my hair was dripping red wine. I mean, seriously? Can you believe her? A total waste of perfectly good wine. She should have offered it to me if she didn’t want to drink it.”

Yixing snorts into his cream pasta. “But Baek, why would you even say something like that?” he looks at Baekhyun, a white smear at the corner of his lips. “Didn’t you say she was beautiful? Everyone knows how you go weak around beautiful people. Remember Taeyeon noona and Lu Han?”

Baekhyun makes a face at the mention of those names – in particular the second one. “Yah! That’s not fair! I was young and stupid then,” he protests immediately– heat creeping up his neck. _“Lu Han hyung?_ What was I even thinking?”

“Hey now, Lu-ge’s plenty beautiful,” Yixing starts to say, pausing momentarily when Baekhyun reaches over to wipe at his mouth with his own thumb. He continues when the younger has settled back into his seat. “Though of course seeing him every day kind of dims the said beauty? Somehow? And also, he’s a slob when it comes to cleaning up after his own shit. So not attractive.” He concludes with a heartfelt roll of the eyes.

Baekhyun briefly ponders about sticking his thumb into mouth but quickly decides against it because he’s supposed to be a fucking grown-up, indirect kiss or no.

He hums lightly in some sort of vague empathy, picks up his fork and spears it into a cherry tomato, pops it into his mouth. “He’s still living with you? I talked to him a couple of weeks ago and he said that he was looking for a new apartment?” he swallows. “What happened to that?”

 

“Apparently he’s gotten used to living under the same roof as me. No point in changing a decade-old tradition, so he claims. Personally I think that he just wants to continue seeing me in the kitchen every morning making breakfast in my boxers.” Yixing takes a sip off his iced water and grins smugly. “Can’t blame him, I’m gorgeous. Drives Sehun absolutely crazy though.”

Baekhyun decides that he hates Lu Han.

He pastes on his own grin and says, “So how are things with Sehun? He’s making you happy I hope. Because if anyone deserves to be happy, it’s you, hyung.”

Yixing frowns and shoots Baekhyun a confused look. “Baek? Is everything – “

Baekhyun waves him off. “Everything’s fine, just fine, don’t worry. So..” he takes in a breath and pushes on despite the sudden churning sensation in the pits of his stomach. “How are things with you guys?”

“We, we’re actually doing pretty good,” Yixing starts slowly, still eyeing Baekhyun with a perplexed expression. “It’s only been slightly over a week, but Baek, I can already tell that he’ll be such an awesome guy to be around. Sehun’s just this terribly sweet guy and, and he’s just great.”

By this point, the frown on Yixing’s face has vanished, and is now replaced by a wide smile and dancing eyes.

 

On the other hand, the churning in Baekhyun’s belly has intensified and is now making him sick.

 

Shit, he thinks, no good.

He smiles tightly at the elder and says, “Sehun sounds like an amazing guy. I - I have to use the washroom. Excuse me.”

And without waiting for a response, he stands up and dashes off, leaving an extremely confused Yixing whose heart feels like lead sinking in his chest.

 

 

-

 

 

Baekhyun stares at his reflection in the mirror, fingers gripping tightly at the corners of the wash basin. He sees the slightly crazed look in his eyes, hears the frantic pounding of his heart. He closes his eyes and inhales deeply.

“Calm the fuck down, Baek. This isn’t helping anyone.”

He stays in that position in absolute total silence, save for the raging thoughts in his head, for the next few minutes.

 

 

-

 

 

When he deems himself as calm enough, Baekhyun washes his hands methodically and slowly dries them with a paper towel.

“Okay, I can do this. No problem.”

Taking in another deep breath, he steps out with a smile on his lips and an apology for taking so long.

Both the smile and apology slides off his face when he realizes that Yixing has _his_ phone in his hands.

His footsteps come to a slow halt, he swallow the lump in his throat. “Hyung.”

 

Yixing glances up from his photo gallery and shoots a quick smile in Baekhyun’s direction. “You haven’t changed your password. My birth date,” he says softly, unreadable expression swirling in his dark orbs.

 

“Yeah.”

“Well she really is quite the beauty.” Yixing watches Baekhyun carefully.

“I suppose. But,” Baekhyun gently prises the mobile device out of Yixing’s hands. ‘I’ve realised that some kinds of beauty are only meant to be admired from afar, not up close. Besides,” he hesitates here, “she isn’t quite as beautiful as someone I know.”

“Baek – “

“You’re done? Then let’s get out of here,” Baekhyun pulls out his wallet and throws down a few notes – probably more than required, tugs Yixing to his feet, and proceeds to pull the silent boy after him - his slender fingers curled possessively around the elder’s wrist.

 

 

-

 

 

It’s only about approximately 10 minutes later, when they’re in the nearby park that Yixing speaks up and breaks the silence surrounding them. And by this time, Baekhyun’s fingers had slid down somewhat naturally and found themselves lacing up with Yixing’s own digits.

Yixing hasn’t pulled away, so there they were with entwined hands - sun rays shining down upon them, warming up and caressing their skin and the wind in their hair.

To the outside world, Yixing and Baekhyun look like any other couple, holding hands and taking an afternoon stroll in the park. If not for the frown upon the shorter’s brows and the glances the other was giving him.

“Baekhyun,” Yixing says, “what – what’s wrong?”

Baekhyun bites down on a lip and resolutely looks down, refusing to speak, avoiding Yixing’s probing gaze.

 

“Baek..please look at me,” Yixing pleads quietly, coming to a standstill. And because of their linked hands, Baekhyun stops in his tracks as well. Yixing waits patiently for Baekhyun to look up before continuing. “What’s all this? What are you thinking about?”

Baekhyun hesitates, worrying his bottom lip, uncertainty in his eyes.

 

“Hyung, Yixing hyung. What - what happened to us? What went wrong?”

The older boy takes in a deep breath and blinks slowly. “Nothing went wrong, Baek-ah.”

There’s a hint of agony in Baekhyun’s eyes when he asks brokenly.”Then why? Why did we – what happened?”

 

“Kim Jongin happened,” Yixing replies simply with a gentle smile and impossibly soft eyes.

 

Baekhyun positively freezes for a few seconds. “Jongin was..Jongin was a mistake. I should never have – “

But the elder is shaking his head, smile soft on his lips. “I don’t know Jongin personally, but I do know that whatever he may be, he wasn’t a mistake. Don’t call him that, Baek, because he’s not. Jongin made you happy.”

“You made me happy too. So much more than he ever did, more than anybody ever will,” Baekhyun says softly, a silent plea in his eyes as he looks the older boy. “We were so good, hyung, weren’t we? So good, the both of us. Together, the way it should be.”

Something flashes past Yixing’s raven orbs, something akin to pain and annoyance. “Then why, why did you let me go, Baek?” he asks evenly, desperate to keep his emotions in check. “Did you not think that we’ll somehow be able to work things out despite living a few hours away from each other?”

“Did you really have that little faith in us? _In me?_ ” Yixing questions quietly with anguished eyes. He slowly removes his hand from Baekhyun’s grasp, and when the latter tries to relink their hands, Yixing shoves both of his into the pockets of his jeans.

 

Baekhyun feels a small part of him dying. “Hyung, Iisten, I – “

 

“No Baekhyun, _you_ listen. I was a total mess when you broke up with me, but did I even for one minute let you know about the pain I was in? Did I let you see how broken I was?” Yixing smiles brokenly and shakes his head. “No. And why? I didn’t want you to feel guilty. I’ve seen how guilt can overcome you, what it can do to you, and Baekhyun, I didn’t want that.”

“Hyung, I – “

“No shut up, I’m not finished,” Yixing cuts in again, voice regaining strength the more he speaks. “Things got better after some time, and I convinced myself that, as long as you were happy, everything would be fine. Perhaps not right away, not immediately, but eventually. I told myself that things would be alright in the end, the pain will fade and go away.”

Baekhyun can hear his heart thudding erratically beneath his ribcage. He struggles to speak around the lump in his throat.

 

“I – I didn’t know. You – why didn’t you say anything?”

“How could I? Baek, you were so happy. You were finally able to do what you wanted for a living and I, I couldn’t take that away from you,” Yixing says. “Don’t you see Baekhyun, all I ever wanted is to keep you happy.”

“So what I’m hoping is,” he continues – determination in his eyes, “for you to do the same and, and let me happy. Please, Baekhyun, _please_. I want to be happy again.”

 

 

“Don’t make me leave Sehun.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be light and happy and cute because Baekxing. i don't know what happened..
> 
> but i would love to know what you felt/thought about it, so don't be a silent reader okay? :)
> 
> also! I've recently reopened my [twitter](https://twitter.com/purpleraindr0p), so if you wanna talk or w/e, feel free to hit me up :3
> 
> fic ideas are welcomed too! ^^


End file.
